After Chaos
by Pocket Lint1
Summary: Chris goes home at the last minute. Everything's fine now, right? Well, Sort of. But why should I sit here and explain when you could go read it? Go ahead, take a look at what happens after the gang returns home after saving the universe, after chaos. (There's more characters but we reached the four person limit.)


Chapter 1: An Old 'Friend'

Sonic dashed away, waving his hand goodbye to his beloved human friend Chris. After defeating the Metarex, Chris had gone home at the last minute inside one of Dr. Eggman's inventions.

But work had to be continued. Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic knew he saw the X Tornado. He turned around and waved at his two-tailed friend.

"Hey Tails!" He called up.

"Hi Sonic!" Tails shouted as he flew past. The fox turned the plane and came in on a soft landing, the jets fading to nothing.

"Whats shakin'?" The hedgehog asked.

"Nothing really, just taking the X Tornado out for a fly!" He replied.

"Mind if I tag along?" He asked.

"Of course not! C'mon, hop on the wing!" Tails smiled.

Sonic winked and climbed on. But out of no where a distant yell reached his ears.

"Sooooooniiiiiic!" the voice called.

Sonic turned around. There was Amy, running towards him.

"Oh no... Tails start the X Tornado NOW!" the blue hedgehog urged, clutching the wing of the plane.

Tails laughed and then nodded, turning the engine back on. The plane tore away, leaving Amy in dust.

Sonic let out a relieved sigh. But his relief didn't last too long.

"You're not getting away that easy!" the pink hedgehog shouted, throwing her hammer for the X Tornado.

Luckily, the plane dodged, and flew higher.

"I never knew Amy was an enemy!" Sonic joked, finding her desperate attempts to catch him humorous.

He turned his head back to the direction that the plane was going in. From here, he could see most of the land he lived on, the worn tracks where he usually ran.

"I hope Chris gets back okay!" Sonic shouted over the wind.

"Yeah, it'd be a shame if he didn't." Tails said.

Suddenly, Tails barrel rolled to the side as a missile marked with a familiar sign in black zoomed by.

"HOO HOO HOO!" Dr. Eggman's ear splitting laugh echoed.

"Agh!" Tails exclaimed, swerving to the side.

"Throw me a-" Sonic started.

"Ring!" the two-tailed fox cut in, flinging the glowing gold ring to his friend.

Sonic laughed and grabbed it, speeding forward off the plane. He dealed great damage to the Egg carrier. Dr Eggman growled and shot more missiles.

Sonic quickly reacted and hopped on one of the missiles to the other. He got up to the Egg carrier but before he could destroy Eggman temporarily a hammer whisked a centimetre from his face. It hit the Egg carrier square on and flew back to its owner.

Amy.

"Thank me later Sonic, but watch out!" She shouted from below.

"What?" He turned and came face to face with another missile. Sonic gasped as he attempted to run, but the missile was too close for escape. It exploded as he flew backwards and landed hard on his back. He wheezed for air.

"No mercy this time, Sonic!" He grinned as he shot another missile at the X Tornado. It caught Tails by surprise and took off the left wing.

"Bail Tails!" Sonic called from the ground.

Tails' eyes widened and he pressed a button. "No! Not the X Tornado!" he yelled, pulling and pushing buttons and levers.

"BAIL!" Amy called, with her astonishingly loud voice.

Tails frowned and jumped, quickly proceeding with a gliding fall. His tails turned to a blur and he landed safely. Just as the X Tornado reached the ground he closed his eyes.

Out of anger Amy threw her hammer again, this time completely demolishing Eggman and his carrier. They spiralled out of sight, with the giant boom of the X Tornado exploding.

"Sonic are you a alright?" Amy asked, rushing to her supposed boyfriend.

"I'm fine, what about Tails?" Sonic reassured, brushing himself off.

Amy glanced at the young two-tailed fox, who was on his knees.

"No!" he exclaimed, grabbing his fur and almost tearing it out.

"Tails we'll build another, I'm sure of it," Sonic said, resting him hands on Tails' shoulder.

Tails sniffled and brightened slightly at the thought. "Really?" he asked, turning to his blue best friend.

"Really." Sonic assured, giving the thumbs up.

"I'm still bummed that the one I built with Chuck is ruined..." He sighed.

"It's alright," Amy placed a hand on his shoulder. "At least we're all okay, it's what Chuck would want, instead of the X Tornado being safe." She said.

"Amy's right." Sonic muttered as he looked to the sky, where Eggman's small floating ship zipped away, smoke billowing from the exhaust.

"So... Should we get started!?" Tails bursted out, hopping forward.

"No! Sonic needs to be with me!" Amy exclaimed, although she was bluntly ignored.

"Okay, if you really want," Sonic laughed, stepping forward and settling into a running position.

"Oh, I see Sonic. You wanna race home!" Tails said, giving a challenging smile.

"One... Two... Three... GO!" Sonic announced, dashing away speedily.

Tails leaped up and his tails instantly turned into propellers, flinging him forward. It wasn't as fast as Sonic but it was faster than most people trying to race him at his moderate speed.

Amy frowned. "HEY! Sonic was supposed to go with me..." she murmured, dropping her hammer.

Sonic laid on the roof, legs crossed and his hands behind his head. His help with Tails was limited, being he wasn't a mechanics type. He was a go kind of guy, not the one to wait and think about what needed to be done.

Suddenly, the noise of Tails working stopped. He frowned as he opened one of his eyes. In one swift move, Sonic jumped off the roof and found Tails asleep under the plane, his wrench held close to his furry chest.

A small laugh escaped Sonic's lips as he mumbled in his sleep. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted paint cans, with all different colours of blue. He grinned as he grabbed a paint brush and dipped it in the dark blue.

He stood back and admired his work. Blue flames licked across the plane, from the nose to the tail.

"Hm." He chuckled. He had always had a knack for painting. Paint dripped from his gloves onto the floor.

Tails awoke with a start. "Wha? Oh Sonic! You painted it," he noticed, walking up. "Nice job."

"Thanks Tails, buddy," Sonic said, leaning against the wall.

Tails smiled and hugged the now dry painted plane. "Wanna take it out for a test?" he wondered aloud, hopping in.

"You took the words outta my mouth!" Sonic joked, getting in behind him.

They named the new aircraft the Comet, and then started it up. It made a loud whirring noise, but still quiet for a plane. Tails was excited, and Sonic was lounging in the new back compartment.

Tails had just almost gone airborne when a feminine yell erupted.

"Soooooniiiiiiiic!" it yelled.

"Tails go faster!" Sonic exclaimed, sitting up suddenly.

Tails nodded and cranked a switch, sending the Comet into the sky.

Amy watched sadly as her 'boyfriend' left the ground and her.

"One of these days I'm going to catch that hedgehog!" She grumbled.

"Hi Amy!" A light voice greeted from behind her. She un-balled her fists and smiled.

"Hi Cream!" She replied as she turned around.

"I meant to come sooner," She started. "I wanted to know if you were okay!"

"Chow chow!" Cheese agreed in hi language that Cream seemed to understand.

"We're all fine, Cream!" Amy replied.

"I saw the missile hit Sonic, I was worried." She said.

"Sonic's completely fine." The pink hedgehog said. "He's in the air with Tails right now." She gritted her teeth.

"Whats wrong Amy?" Cream asked.

"Sonic promised he'd never leave me, and now he barely ever spends any time with me!" She pouted.

"Maybe he's too busy saving the world!" Cream suggested.

"He's not saving the world right now!" She crossed her arms.

"Hahahaaha!" A familiar high pitched laugh called out as Bukkun jetted into the room.

"Where's Sonic? I've got a message for him!" He shouted.

"Sonic's gone right now, so you better leave before I squash you to the ground like a bug!" Amy fumed as her hammer appeared out of nowhere.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm just doing Eggman's job!" He complained.

"What does that old man want?" Amy asked.

He pulled the small TV out of his bag and set it on the ground.

"Haha, Sonic! I have something you can't beat, no matter how hard you and your pitiful friends try! He will destroy you until you're nothing but shreds. Get ready!" Eggman shouted through the screen.

Decoe and Becoe could be heard in the background with disgruntled speech followed with frightful exclamation points.

The TV exploded, leaving the snickering Bokuun to his work, as he flew away.

Cream looked to Amy. "You think he meant it?" she asked, worried.

"Eggman always has stupid robots that we can defeat, don't worry!" she sneered, materializing her hammer into her hand.

"I trust you Amy," Cream nodded.

"Good. How's your mom doing?" Amy questioned, sitting down.

"She's glad I'm back! I'm glad to be back, too." Cream explained, sitting down as well.

Cheese flew above her head, the Chow making almost inaudible noises.

Amy let out a yell as the wall behind them exploded, throwing the two girls and the chow flying forwards. Amy quickly pulled out her red and yellow hammer.

A robot that almost seemed familiar appeared in all the dust and smoke. It turned its strangely shaped head towards Cream and Amy.

Without destroying anything else, a claw shot from its arm and captured the two girls. Amy attempted to fight back with her hammer, but her arms were trapped under the claws.

Suddenly, a circular blue shape zoomed into the room and bounced off of the metal figure.

"Not a dent..." Sonic muttered as he unrolled himself and stood perfectly still.

"Sssssssonic!" a robotic voice hissed.

"What? Did Egghead send you?" Sonic asked, trying to clear the debris.

The thing stepped out of the dust. It gave Sonic a long stare with gleaming red eyes and a cold blue base and head. Its arms were long and skinny, giving off a silver shine. Its head was shaped in almost a spiky way, but too dull to hurt.

The funny thing was, it looked exactly like Sonic. But it was a robot.

After seeing this, Sonic let out a confused "Wah?".

**A/N**

Left Pocket Lint here! Just saying this is our first story so reviews are welcome. This is a collaboration between me and my cousin, Right Pocket Lint, who couldn't make it for the author's note. SOOO... Have a nice day and hope to see the next chapter soon! Maybe I can get a comic version on DeviantArt... who knows.


End file.
